Can't Catch A Break
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Dean & Cas are trying to have some 'One on One" time together. But with all the distractions that seems to pop up it never seems to lead anywhere . Will they ever catch a break ..? Destiel one shot !


Hey, a Destiel one-shot i decided to do :) , hope you enjoy it !

Kiimiixx :D

* * *

"Dean this is very inappropriate '' Castiel said flatly, trying to pull away from Dean's clambering hands.

"Oh c'mon Cas, what are you so worried about? '' chuckled Dean, kissing Castiel's neck and making a trail down to his chest.

"Dean I don't understand the need for this unnecessary behaviour '' Castile's eyes widened when Dean tugged at his trench coat, trying to pull it off.

"Dean I do not understand why this touching is at all necessary?" Castiel said confused

"I'm touching you because, I want you "Dean said whilst unbuckling Castiel's belt buckle. , and wriggling his eyebrows mischievously .

"Dean I appreciate your affection you're trying to show towards me, but this it's not the best time for it "Castiel said trying to pry dean's tightly gripped hands from pulling his pants down any further than they already where.

"Hello, any one home "Gabriel's annoying voice echoed through the hotel room.

"Yeah but don't, come down here "Dean said hoping Gabriel got the point.

***Knock, Knock * (Bedroom Door Opens)**

"Well isn't this an awkward predicament "Gabriel smirked as the bedroom door flung open

"Gabriel I'm sure Dean advised you to not come down here" Castiel said pulling up his pants and finally being able to re do his buckle without his hands being pried away.

"Whatever I'll be back later "Dean said grabbing his keys off the bed side table and walking out of the hotel room with the door slamming behind him.

"What's his problem?" Gabriel said with a smirk covering his face as he snapped a lollypop in his grimy hands.

"Don't worry about him, what I would like to be informed of why are you here? "Castiel said flatly not uninterested in the excuses Gabriel would probably pull.

"Can't I just come and visit my 'Lil' bro without being accused of wanting to cause havoc? " Gabriel asked with a mischievous undertone in his voice he was trying to hide.

"Absolutely not, we are talking about you here Gabriel, whenever you show up disaster always follows" Castiel said with a slight disappointment in his tone that made Gabriel shiver.

"True but it's fun, and I can't help myself bro "Gabriel said with a wide smile creping on his gleaming face

'' I'm sure it is Gabriel, but your nonsense has come at such a time that is an inconvenience '' Castiel said point blank.

Castiel was worried about dean, but Gabriel was distracting him from finding Dean.

Gabriel could tell Castiel was worried and beginning to be very stressed.

'' Goodbye Castiel "Gabriel said and within a matter of seconds he was gone leaving Castiel by himself in the hotel room.

Castiel sat moping around the hotel until he could hear the roar of the impala echoed through the car park.

A wide smile spread over Castiel's face.

***Five Minutes Later ***

The hotel door flung swung open with dean walking in and the sound of a door slamming shut followed behind.

" Dean ,I apologise for my brothers unexpected arrival and ruining in our events " Castiel said with an innocent look across his face.

Dean wanted to stay angry at Gabriel for intruding on their heart to heart action but he couldn't , he just couldn't.

Whenever he saw Cas so that innocent look his could feel his heart melt. That look was so irresistible and he couldn't think of anything apart from what his second brain, down stairs was telling him.

"Oh baby its ok , I'll go for a shower and then we can go to bed if you want " Dean smiled as he started to walk past Castiel.

"No dean "Castiel said seriousness echoed through his voice...

"What do you mean Baby?" Dean asked clearly confused with what Castiel was referring to.

"I'm saying to , I wish not to go to sleep or for you to go for a shower unless .." Castiel paused with a slight smirk on his face.

"Unless …? " Dean asked smiling widely with a mischievous grin capturing his face expression.

"Unless I join you in that shower and we could possible finish our previous events if you like "Castiel stated tilting his head to the side with the innocent look on his face.

Yet again, Dean couldn't resist. He couldn't no longer handle the waiting period for his second favourite thing in the world … Sex.

Dean walked towards Castiel, kissing him passionately and placing his arms around him.

Castiel started unbuckling dean's belt, and placing his hands down dean's pants.

A slight squirm of pleasure came from dean, as Castiel took of adean's shirt and began kissing him from his neck making a trail down to his chest.

Trails of clothes lead from the middle of the room to the bathroom.

Castiel and Dean had just gotten in the shower. The water splashing them in the face and the burning but soothing sensation of very hot water hit their skins.

***BBBBBBBZZBBB, BBZZZBBBB , BBBBZZZZZBB * **

They had been in the shower for 10mins or so until the phone began blaring

" Sonofabitch " Dean screamed from the bathroom as the phone kept ringing .

* * *

Like ..?

Dislike ..?

Please let me know and if you have any suggestions let me know will be muchly be appreciated

Kiimii xxx :D


End file.
